Two-piece studs are known in the prior art. One stud design has a shank with a threaded end for screwing into a threaded bore provided in a ball. Another design has a shank assembled to a ball by inertia or friction welding. Still another design provides a cylindrical pin on a shank that is inserted into a bore in a ball with a set screw tightened in a radial direction to hold the ball on the pin. A further design has a shank with a pin that is received within a pocket in a ball wherein the components are welded together.
However, none of the prior designs have different materials for the shank and the ball. Nor do the prior designs have redundant connections that prevent accidental rotation of the ball relative to the stud.